Johnny Extreme
Johnny Extreme is a wrestler from the world of CAW who used to be signed to XWP where he was a former Intercontinental Champion. XWP Career (2016-2018) Season 1: Various Feuds & Championship Opportunities Johnny Extreme was announced as one of the first 6 CAWs to be a part of XWP and thus was a part of its first ever match to crown the XWP World Heavyweight Champion where he was unsuccessful. On the first episode of XWP, Johnny would face off against PJ Skillz to crown an XWP Intercontinental Champion where he was once again unsuccessful. He would then start a feud with Antho losing to him when he answered Antho's Open Challenge. At Pride, Johnny faced Antho again but lost again. After Pride he would be drafted to Smackdown. At Outlaw, Johnny unleashed the Demon Extreme for the first time in XWP in a Last Man Standing Match where he would lose to Antho thus moving him to Raw. At Summerslam, Johnny would pick up his first win in XWP defeating Alieus (then going by the name Dark Shark). The next night, Johnny would defeat XWP Champion Jacob Cass which earned him a place in the Nightmares Main Event for the XWP Championship in a Triple Threat against Cass & Chris Jericho where he was pinned by Cass. At Survivor Series, Johnny represented Raw in a Gauntlet Match where he would eliminate Mario Sanchez and would finally get a pinfall over Antho before being eliminated by PJ Skillz. At Royal Rumble, Johnny would compete against Anthony Payne & Silvio to crown an XWP United States Champion where he would lose but wasn't pinned. At Danger Zone, Johnny would challenge DoggyDog for the XWP Championship where he was unsuccessful. At WrestleMania, Johnny would pick up a win over Chris Jericho. Season 2: Intercontinental Champion On the Raw After WrestleMania, Johnny was drafted to Smackdown in the draft. At Betrayal, Johnny Extreme would defeat Anthony Payne & Joshie P to win the vacant Intercontinental Championship however would immediately lose it to PJ Skillz after Brett Storm gave Skillz the rematch he never got. At Mayhem, Johnny would lose in his rematch for the Title against PJ Skillz. At Money In The Bank, Johnny would compete in the namesake match but was unsuccessful. After missing out on Summerslam, Johnny would represent Smackdown at Bragging Rights in a Gauntlet Match where he would be eliminated by Creep-E. After a short hiatus, Johnny would return at Destruction where he teamed with Gore & Perkins losing to Bro Code in a Number 1 Contenders Match for the 6 Man Tag Titles. At World's Collide II, Johnny would represent IWA in the Interpromotional Rumble Match where he would eliminate Kenny Taylor & Insane Zayn after entering at Number 11 before being eliminated by Duncan Cunner. At Unforgiven, Johnny, Gore & Perkins would face and lose to DoggyDog & SWED for the 6 Man Tag Titles. Season 3: XWP NXT & Departure After a hiatus, Johnny would make a surprise return answering Tech's Open Challenge at Take Over: Philadelphia in a losing effort. At World's Collide III, Johnny would represent ECCW where he defended the ECCW Hardcore Title (due to the Title's 24/7 Rule) against Nick Rich & Jason Silver where he would lose to Nick Rich. At Take Over: Milwaukee, Johnny would team up with his Wolfpack partner Demon Spyke in the Tag Team Turmoil for the NXT Tag Titles where they would eliminate High Voltage before losing to the returning Team Ea$y. At the Dusty Rhodes Tag Team Classic, Johnny & Demon Spyke would lose to the Shuyakas of Professional Wrestling in the first round. At Take Over: Brazil, Johnny would defeat Adrian Styles & Brendan X to enter the Elimination Chamber match at Take Over: No Escape last. At Take Over: No Escape, Johnny would compete in said match where he would make it to the final 2 before being eliminated by NXT Champion Shawn Sokolov. After the show, Johnny requested his release from XWP which XWP Owner Brett Storm would grant after Johnny competed in the already scheduled match against Adrian Styles. At Take Over: Pittsburgh, Johnny competed in what would be his last match in the company losing to Adrian Styles after a CAW called Richie Supreme ran out and attacked Demon Spyke who was at ringside. After the show, Johnny was granted his release. XWP Championships & Accomplishments